El Deseo por Ti - One Shot
by JoselynCastle
Summary: [Este Fic es para la Actividad: 'Desea la Noche' del Primer Señor Oscuro del Foro"La Puerta de la Verdad"] Llevaba más de una semana sin actividad sexual. Para que el maldito conserje me encerrara con la mujer que más desea mis pensamientos pervertidos, si ... con mi asistente. [RoyAi] [Lemon (este si va enserio)]


Holaa !

Lo admito. Quede corta con "¡Seducela!" Así que les recompensare.

Este es como una continuación. Pero también tengo que recordarle que "Este Fic es para la Actividad: 'Desea la Noche' del Primer Señor Oscuro" del Foro"La Puerta de la Verdad".

Advertencia; este Fic si contiene un Lemon muy profundo. (Are lo posible para que quede bien. Les recuerdo que tengo 14 pero leí 50 sombras de grey ... na tranquilos, aquí no habrá sadomasoquismo, y además tampoco es que escribiré una porno.)

Ahora vamos con lo típico:

¿Cómo identificar el cambio de Narración ?  
Fácil. Entre paréntesis saldar el nombre de quien narra Ejm: (narrador.)

Nota Importante: Ya se que lo han leido muchisimas veces pero es importante decirles que los personajes hoy descritos en este fic -lamentablemente- No me pertenece -igual no hubiera tenido cabeza para hacer algo asi.- esta le pertenece a Arakawa en creación y aptitudes, [Las cuales haré el mayor esfuerzo para mantener.]

Ahora a leer

(Narrador)

Era viernes, las actividades laborales terminaban pero un vicepresidente llamado Roy siempre dejaba el papeleo acomulado, el se encontraba en su escritorio refunfuñando por su mala suerte.

Una semana. Una vendita semana sin sexo, todo por la gran cantidad de trabajo de esa semana, él estaba muy apretado con los negocios de la empresa, otra cosa era su cabeza, cuando estaba apunto de tener un buen sexo de su boca salió el nombre de otra mujer que no era la cual estaba a horcajadas de él. Era obvio que la mujer se molestó y se fue.

Todo gracia a Jean Havoc (según el propio Roy) desde esa apuesta de intentar seducir a su asistente, sus deseos hacia esa mujer eran grandes y con lo ocurrido la palabra "grades" quedaba corta, logro besarla pero tras la hermosa velada a la cual asistieron en Elric Entrepresite ella aceptó quedarse con la condición de que olvidaran todo lo que pasó.

—Señor, ¿ya ha terminado ese papeleo? —pregunto la rubia entrando a la oficina.

—Si, puedes archivarlos.

—Bien. —ella caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó la pila de papeles para entrar a un cuarto pequeño colocándola en sus casillas correspondiente.

Curioso como de costumbre Roy camino hasta el mismo lugar donde estaba ella, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

—Eso es todo? —dijo atrás de ella. Riza dio un saltito del corto susto ocasionado.

—¡Señor! No haga eso.

—Lo siento ..

Mientras que ellos 2 conversaban, el conserje miraba el lugar, las luces prendidas pero nadie en el lugar. Ni la puerta de archivos estaba abierta

—El Señor Mustang y la Señorita Hawkeye casi siempre dejan este lugar así.

El hombre apagó las luces y cerró con llave la puerta. Sin percatarse de que, en los lugares de archivar se encontraban ambas personas.

—Bueno ahora salgamos de aquí.—sonrió Roy.

El abrió la puerta, dejan salir a Hawkeye. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, la única luz que alumbraba era la de la luna que se reflejaba en la pared compuesta de vidrio.

—Apago las luces antes de entrar conmigo a la zona de archivar? —le pregunto ella.

—No. —dijo el, confundido de igual manera con la situación actual.

Riza camino hasta la puerta, intentó abrirla y nada. No podía.

—Señor.

—¿Diga Señorita Hawkeye?

—Saqueme de esta oficina, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto.—lo miro aun en la puerta, él la mira confundido y se dirige hacia el lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres con "saqueme de esta oficina" , ¿es una broma verdad? —y de repente se fijó en el lugar que estaba la mano de Riza. La perilla de la puerta, si decía que la sacara de la oficina ...

—Mierda ...

—¿Que?

—Tu le dijiste al conserje que nos quedamos?

—No... espera, no me digas que ... ¡¿El conserje nos dejó aquí encerrados porque no le avisamos que estamos aquí!? ¡Pero si apenas son las 9 la noche!

—Nose, quizas tenia mal su hora. Pero déjame llamar.

—Señor, su teléfono y el mio estan en mi escritorio, afuera.

—Y como porque estan alla?

—Se lo quite para que hiciera su trabajo.

(Roy Mustang)

Y ahí recordé, claro que me quito mi teléfono y lamentablemente eso, era lo único que me mantenía un poquito alejado de mis ideas pervertidas, pero en realidad ella cree que eso es lo que me entretiene en el trabajo?

—¿Crees que me entretengo en el trabajo con mi teléfono? —dije con ironía— si supieras que me mantiene entretenido..

—Me gustaria saberlo, me ahorraria mas trabajo —hablo ella, enderezando su postura acercándose más a mi, mirándome directamente a los ojos

Maldita sea ... ¿porque me haces esto Hawkeye? Llevo una maldita semana sin sexo y tu te acercas de esa manera a mi, dejando ante mis ojos la vista de un hermoso escote que deja mucho a la imaginación conjunto a esos labios que deseo morder y esa boca medio abierta la cual añoro tomar de sorpresa y besar.

—No ... es algo completamente material, no es algo que puedas comprar a la vuelta de la esquina Hawkeye, ya pregunte —sonó sarcástico, regresando a un escritorio, necesitaba alejarme de esa mujer antes de cometer una locura.

Pero ella al parecer no entiende mi actitud, ya que me siguió hasta el mismo escritorio, quedándose a lado de mi silla mirándome.

—Hawkeye...

—Que.

—Podrías .. irte.

—Le aseguro que tengo unas magníficas ganas de irme, pero nos han dejado encerrados.

Está tan cerca, puedo ver esas piernas tan provocativa, si hago algo la perdere, se que se irá de la empresa y no quiero eso, sé que ella piensa que solo la quiero usar ..

Y se que la razón se está alejando de mi, cuando fijo mis ojos en los suyos, me cuesta contenerme, lo se porque ahora me estoy levantando de la silla lentamente, dando un paso hacia ella, luego tomando su cintura y pegarla a mi.

—Señor Mustang suelteme !

—¿Quieres saber que me entretiene Hawkeye?

—Señor!

—El deseo Hawkeye, el deseo por ti, las ganas que tengo de quitarle la ropa y hacerte mia, de besarte millones de veces, tenerte debajo de mi haciéndome gemir mi nombre, probarte, tocarte, tenerte, besarte, anhelante, analizar cada parte de tu cuerpo, me entretienen eso que no puedo hacerlo, sin tan solo pudiera ...

—Pues hazlo. —dijo ella de la nada.

Y esas fueron las malditas palabras más hermosas que oí.

Sin dudar tome su cuello y probé sus labios, los besos suaves se fueron al caño al instante, no me hizo falta siquiera pedir entrar en su boca, ella lo permitió al instante y pude saborearla sin ningun limite, mis manos bajaron hasta sus tracero, no me contuve y apriete ambos glúteos subiendo un poco su falda, ella comenzó a quitarme la corbata y la camisa, tome la falda y la baje de un tirón, aunque eso hubiese causado que deje de besarla.

—¡Taran! —sonreí

Ella se rio, para tomar mis labios al instante que yo me levante, la tome de la cintura y la puse en el escritorio dispuesto a quitar todas las cosas que estaban hay para disfrutar, pero ella me detubo o mejor dicho lo que estaba haciendo me detuvo, ella quitaba mi pantalón quitando un botón y bajando a cremallera. Ya había un amiguito despierto hay mismo, diablos todo está pasando muy rápido...

Me separe de ella para quitar su camisa y sostén para jugar un rato con sus senos, mientras que dejaba cortos besos por su abdomen para llegar a su cuello, podía escuchar los suspiros y cortos gemidos que daba por mi acción. Eso me causo una satisfaccion increible, tome sus labios para besarlos lento y dulcemente, no la devoraba, la probaba suavemente así como ella lo merecía, la atraje hacia mí para terminar en mi silla, esta vez ella quería tocarme a mí, besando todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Espero que me perdone por lo que are .. señor mustang. —sonó dulce y tímida. Al igual que sexy y excitante .. como lo hace?

Y luego entendí a qué se refería, ella comenso a besar mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos luego con un chupeton y terminar con un mordisco en el mismo, no pude evitar no sacar un suspiros tras un suave gemido, admito que fue la primera vez en mi vida que ise esos dos sonidos sin que tuviera unas manos en mi miembro, después de esto me beso, agradeci el beso correspondiendo rapido y puedo asegurar que no se como fue que logré quitarle la última prenda a Riza y mucho menos saber cómo fue que ella quito la mia. Y en ese instante no aguante mas, la levante un poco y de un tirón entre en ella, pude escuchar un fuerte gemido, que bien que solo estábamos ella y yo en ese lugar, comencé a moverla yo, subiendo y bajando su cintura pero no dure mucho, ella continuó haciéndolo.

En este momento me proponia a una solo cosa, quería escucharla gritae mi nombre eso sin duda me haría muy feliz, sin más rápidamente me pare y la pegue al escritorio. Comenzando a dar unas fuertes embestidas y luego parando, dando unas suaves, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda al volver a entrar fuertemente en ella y sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, pero nada me haría mejor que escucharla de mi nombre, nada de señor Mustang ni un carajo, solo quiero que diga mi nombre.

—Vamos dilo !

—Que..

Entre querer satisfacerla para que dijese mi nombre comencé a excitarme ya de una manera que desconocía en mí mismo. Dando un placer completamente indescriptible para mi, estaba apunto de terminar con un expecracuar orgamos y con una bestial corrida, y al fin lo oí ..

—Roy ! —dijo en un hermoso gemido, deseosa y segura satisfecha.

Eso ya era suficiente para mi, el tenerla hay ya lo era desde un principio.

Fin. 


End file.
